1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a pivot hinge assembly for a glass structure. The pivot hinge has two pivoting devices received in a housing so that the user is able to mount the hinge on top/bottom edges of either left or right sided doors.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge normally is mounted on a side face of a pivot doorframe. Because the hinges for right and left pivot doors are structurally different, the hinges cannot be applied to both the left and the right pivot doors. Further, the conventional hinges are not mounted on top or bottom side faces of the doorframe but the right or the left side faces of the doorframe. Therefore, the left door can only use the hinge made for the left side door and the right door can only use the hinge adaptable for the right side door. Therefore, the manufacturers of the hinges will have two different models for making these two different hinges and retailers have to keep in stock twice as many hinges relative to the number of doors customers wish to hang. Accordingly, the cost for making, storing an d marketing the two different hinges is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved pivot hinge assembly for a glass structure in which rolling friction is used to replace plan surface friction as applied to the conventional hinge so as to ensure a smooth movement of the pivot door.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the hinge has two pivoting devices connecting to a central shaft which is secured to the pivot door. Each pivoting device has a roller and the central shaft has two grooves peripherally and oppositely defined in a face of the central shaft so as that each one of the grooves corresponds to one of the rollers. When the pivot door is closed, each roller is rested in the corresponding groove in the central shaft. When the pivot door is pivoted, the engagement between the cylindrical rollers and the cylindrical central shaft enhances the smooth motion of the pivot door.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.